Innocencia at Maturite
by Wish counselor
Summary: This is a Tie-in prequel story with The Fantasy of Reality of Fiery in the eyes of Remy Anima. After fleeing from his homeland, he began dreaming about his lonely past from the echoes of his mind. Until, upon meeting the pokemon to their world, it rekindled his shattered soul back to life. What was he the first few days before meeting Lucy Rogue, the destined Heroine of Pokemon?
1. Prologue: Night of Mourning

**Innocencia at Maturite (Innocence and maturity) **

**Summary:** This is a Tie-in prequel story with The Fantasy of Reality through the eyes of Remy Anima. After fleeing from his homeland, he began dreaming about his lonely past from the echoes of his mind. Until, upon meeting the pokemon to their world, it rekindled his shattered soul back to life.

**Prologue:** Night of Mourning.

Visions.

_Visions as to how he escaped Philippines after his countrymen nearly ended his life. Or worse, what would have brought him to insanity and lose the meaning of his purpose. _

It was evening over the ship. Until my recently found companion, Oscar Ranui, knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said.

He was a modest and honest man. I found him on the store before because he found one of my released books, "Fading delinquent". Indeed, it shows here the sorrowful life I had in my homeland. I don't consider it home anymore by now if your own countrymen will mistreat you for many years. I rarely had any happiness in life that came from my old family. Even they cared for me, they never gave and teach me the right way on what it means to living life to the fullest. To add salt to the readers, I placed there personal tastes about the dark truth about my homeland and how it brought me to this sorrowful life.

"Remy. I know how much you had to do not just with my working place but also rebuilding your fallen life. You can have a bit of this coffee." He said.

"Thanks." I said as he left.

Indeed, I am a writer. Oscar came from New Zealand and somehow my books reached that country. He's an old man of his 40s. He went to my country because he needed writers for his business. But still, I remember what he said 2 nights ago. Along with the final discussions from my old family.

"_I'm tired. Tired of being a slave to the demands and unfair criticisms of the Philippines. If only, I can leave Philippines … leave my old life … find someone who will accept … me … for being myself." __**I was in the hospital bed at the time speaking to .**_

"_After … uhh … reading about your story book … and hearing your confession, … you remind me of my longtime friend back then. When I saw you for the first time, I sensed something not the potential for something great. But … someone who suffered through the battle against one's cultural identity. You looked like someone whose gift got tarnished. Perhaps, you could work with me in New Zealand. You seemed old enough for basic responsibilities too." _He gave me that night a sense of hope. I decided not to let it get to waste after reading the letters that I got from my parents on how ashamed are they for who I am despite that they care for my safety. They said to me before the only way for me to live and survive this place would be living like a normal Filipino child. But I ignored that since I wanted to be the one carving out my destiny, something that I only learned from pokemon.

"_Mr. Oscar Ranui, I accept the offer to work with you in New Zealand." _ Thus, I finally dropped my last name. Leaving with only the name Remy. With his help, he helped me escape the place through unexpected ways. One of the steps would be a decoy playing my untimely death during my journey. Then, we sailed through a private boat as I changed my looks. And importantly, the decoy of my dead self, carried my final message not only to my family but the entire nation as well.

_Dear Philippines,_

_After learning the painful truth about the corruption of your society, I came to realize what you guys are truly made of. A bag of slave mongers. And you know what, here's how I see Philippines in General. YOU FILIPINOS ARE AN ETERNAL DISGRACE!_

…

Now, I'm holding on to my 5 year old Nintendo DSlite while I play my black version as a recent release. So far, I was at route 16, deciding on the nickname for my very first Minccino. I find her very cute and innocent. It seems her art looks so approachable. Until I gave her a name.

Cinna Mint.

After saving my file, I said to the little screen where I checked her stats, "I'll get to know more about you tomorrow little girl.".

…

Little did I know that it will be more than just knowing her.


	2. Day 1:New Zealand and Minccino my sister

**Innocencia at Maturite (Innocence and Maturity) **

**Summary:** This is a Tie-in prequel story with The Fantasy of Reality through the eyes of Remy Anima. After fleeing from his homeland, he began dreaming a mysterious cry from the echoes of his mind. Until, upon meeting the pokemon to their world, it rekindled his shattered soul back to life.

**Update:** I'm fixing the chapters of this tie-in story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Zealand and Minccino my sister**

_Dreaming. In an unknown place. Plus, it's with pokemon everywhere. No humans indeed. I'm the only one. Seeing my pokemon friends way back from my days in Sapphire, Fire Red, Heartgold, and Pearl, Oh how relieved I was to feel their embrace. I was apologizing to them that I lost them (indeed I lost those versions of the game too. Leaving me only with black version) to the point I blamed myself for it. Much to my dismay, they forgave me after my honest failure. Until , their promise …_

"_We will join with you. Don't worry sweetheart." Looking at Jirachi (this one was a female that he fell in love with. The only being that gave him happiness), she passed me an egg. _

"_What's this?" I asked_

"_A gift from me. Raise her as how you raised me my love. Cherish her, for she's my child too." I can feel it. It is mixed with her warmth and my own too. "My spirit will be with her," Behind her I see a mysterious figure . "That's the closest as I can get to live with you again. Find me." I am crying much more than I ever cried before. Thus, we gave ourselves our final kiss before I slept to a peaceful slumber. _

"_I love you. Sachi. I'll find you."_

* * *

_**Timeline: 6 days before meeting Lucy. Day 1 at 8 am**_

It was the next day. I looked at the ship's window to see that the sun was not that bright compared to what I've known in Manila. I stood up to see what's on my table for me to feed since both Oscar and I hold our own rooms. He was paying for my basic needs at the time.

Until, in front of me was … I am startled. _"A … Minccino?"_ I can see a few strange egg cracks on the shirt I was wearing_. "Is that … my recently obtained pokemon?_ "

Nibbling at the pancakes over my plates cutely, its white fur along with its broom-tail makes me adore her. Like those maid arts you see in Japanese anime. Plus, its small little tail waggling the vase dusting off the dirt was very kind of her.

"Morning little fella." Even though my voice can be rough like a lifetime, it was on that day that I sound so young again. "Can I join you?" my voice does sound a bit diplomatic which is cumbersome.

I took a seat and joined her for our pancake breakfast. As she fed herself up, I gave her a pet. I may be hallucinating, but when I felt her solid body and smooth fur, she mewled in glee. I place a hand on her chest to learn it is true that she really is living. I can feel her heart beat. A living pokemon in reality.

Once we finished our pancakes, she cradled over me as I carry her close to my chest. I felt crying a lot of tears. Today, out of my entire life, feeling and carrying a living pokemon in my arms, it was my happiest moment in life ever, something that my past never achieved before. "I see that you also have a pokemon just like me." I turned at the door to see Oscar along with a Smeargle. "To see you cherish pokemon reminds me of my kid … before he passed away. But Remy, how close are you to pokemon?" he asked.

"You can see it for yourself. I feel like it is a gift that cannot be replaced at all." I cradled her while wiping my tears away by my shirt. My lips may be blank straight all the time. But touching her made me smile despite being a faint smile.

"You know what, this pokemon, Smeargle, was the first and last pokemon that my adopted child told me. And I came to admire it. Just how my child showed me pokemon." He sighed. For such an old man, I can see through his eyes and voice that he loved his human child. "You should give your pokemon a name."

A good thought came to my mind. Not only did Minccino's innocence win my heart, but it became my new tree of a name. Plus, she's now like a sister to me that surpasses my other sister.

"Oscar. I have a name for both of us. My last name will be … Anima. Like her Innocent anima." nodding at my approval, he opened the door.

"Come with me." Both I and Oscar climbed to the deck of the ship and had ourselves a viewpoint in the front part of the ship.

While I see Smeargle and Ranui enjoy each other, my partner pokemon woke up, "Good Morning … my cute little Cinna Mint." She wondered on what she meant, "That will be your name from now on, dear little sister." Her giggles and blushing are priceless.

…

After landing on the port, we breathe our first new air. The air for both of us means a new innocent life. My new sibling, Cinna Mint Anima the minccino, climbed on top of my head. I find it nice as I can see lots of fishing boats. Just like the country I lived before, I tried my best to forget it completely. Everything about that place means nothing to me now. But on our first field trip, we traveled to what I would call my true home.

We were riding a van vehicle at that moment travelling north of New Zealand. What surprised me was that every human that I saw has one partner pokemon. I couldn't believe it! The pokemon came to us? Incredible! It's like Sachi, my wife, truly granted my childhood wish. Before, they were just merely dreams to keep me happy and alive back in my unhappy life. But to see them everywhere I could go and hold one in the palm of my hands, my new childhood surpassed my current adulthood. Perhaps, I can rewrite myself again. That will be the theme for my next novel. Even if I'm eighteen now, I'm now blooming new seeds. And that new seed is my sister, Cinna Mint. Later on, we arrived at my new home.

"Well then Mr. Anima, as for the home that you need, I saved a small portion of my old land to you." Oscar showed me his home. I'd say it's not so bad when it looks like one of those containers you can find on the back of big trucks and cargo ships. With the right decoration, it feels very modern with a natural nature touch. Living at the sub urban side of New Zealand is my kind of theme to enjoy. Not like Beverly Hills but It's worth it.

"Since you are new to this place, I'll let you stay and get used to this place for the first three days. As for your stuff and money, you'll receive it tomorrow afternoon." Thus, after I received the keys, he left. It's just me and my pokemon sister. I don't care if I never had any human friends that will only abuse me again. As long as she's with me, she makes my life worth living.

"Mincci …" he seems to be amazed the place. As she jumped off of me, she was sitting on the couch and , just what Pokedex says, cleaning things again. She's getting herself messy again. I'd better clean her up after this. Checking at my bedroom, I changed myself to some home clothing. It is quite a simple white shirt and blue shorts. Nothing too fancy. "Cino!"

And ooofff. She tried surprising me from behind. All I gave was a laugh. "Awww. Isn't that nice sister? You're so energetic! It seems you want a pet again. Don't ya?" Her wink is a teller.

So I carried her over to the kitchen and pet her a lot again. But of course, a little massaging wouldn't hurt. Learning to massaging others was a thing that I remember getting from the past. While her structure seems the same despite her much smaller height, her tail is quite a different. So I only started with her head and fluffy ears. Seeing her relaxed and giving me affection … and importantly, love, restored my shattered childhood. Cinna Mint herself mended the pieces of my heart.

After that though, I checked on the refrigerator if he left something for me to buy with for our dinner. I am likely to get confused with my new environment which is okay since that's living and learning. Right?

Looking at the living room, I got a decently sized LCD TV available. I decided to have a view on what they have available to know. And who knew, I see that even I can make a difference against the nation through the news. That news even came to New Zealand.

_Recent news came to see the corpse of what appears to be the body of Remy Sedel. A student from a catholic school near one of the schools of the university belt. He was one of those victims that we saw a few days ago. Sadly, his corpse was found under the Pasig River drowned from the murkiness of the dirty waters. The cops found what they seem to believe one of his literary writings. Saying there that,_

_Dear Philippines,_

_After learning the painful truth about the corruption of your society, I came to realize what you guys are truly made of. A bag of slave mongers. And you know what, here's how I see Philippines in General. YOU FILIPINOS ARE AN ETERNAL DISGRACE! How could have the nation fallen to the lust of selfishness that I'll never know. And you know what, I killed myself since I'm tired of being bullied by my own kin, especially the young generation of today. Only if I could just call their Doom Desire and permanently eliminate their race. But after a boiled up anger, I decided to give you my true view to Philippines that they are afraid to be with people that are living differently. As I slice and drown myself below these rivers, I hope that the other nations will start bragging you guys back and realize what it's like to be a slave to the laws of their cultural identity. Hehh … can't wait to see you guys suffer the price of your actions amongst yourselves._

_With a message like this from a recently graduated adult, capital nations like Japan, USA, and France gave some demands to the Philippine president that the Filipino society needs to change or their reputation will be left to dust. Some are even fearful that their race will face the genocide that the Jews faced during World War 2 someday. Perhaps the Philippine nation is now under a social crisis. It's either learn or die from their own hands. True to term on how one can make a change. This is news for tonight._

"Min … ccino?"

"It's okay sister. You felt it. Right?" she nodded to my face. "They took away my life. But you gave me new life. That's why that child isn't me anymore. I'm starting anew." As she looks into my eyes, I saw her sympathy to my eyes. Long time I live life frowning, I felt a newborn smile bloom.

"Did you know … I really wasn't alone back then?"

"Min?"

"I had a pokemon before you even came. She was not only a friend. She's the girl I fell in love. Sachi is her name, the girl who saved my innocence."


	3. Day 2: Restaurants and Home Made Meals

**Innocencia at Maturite (Innocence and Maturity) **

**Summary:** This is a Tie-in prequel story with The Fantasy of Reality through the eyes of Remy Anima. After fleeing from his homeland, he began dreaming a mysterious cry from the echoes of his mind. Until, upon meeting the pokemon to their world, it rekindled his shattered soul back to life.

**Chapter 2: Restaurants and Home Made Meals**

_**Timeline: 5 days before meeting Lucy. Day 2 at 9 AM**_

After my very early sleep yesterday, I can feel within me a new spirit and identity leading me to a new life. That previous moment echoed as I explore the new place I am living.

I remembered last night that my little sister, Cinna Mint, begged for me that she sleeps next to me. Normally, I'd say I'm like in denial to it due to my previous experience with my past sister. So I guess my new sister understood me with respect for a moment. But throughout the evening, it was a moment of compassion that impacted my heart in several ways. Even if I'm blanketed, I still felt the cold. Maybe the winter breeze really became so foreign to me. She came to my bed and heard my shivering breath. She snuggled herself to my chest and slept as she hears my heartbeat.

All I can do was shed a few joyful tears and smile. My world never felt so cold and sharp anymore. Rather, it feels warm and soft within me. Closing my eyes, I murmured softly to her ears, "Thank you … and … good night. Sister."

* * *

Within a couple hours, our relationship grows from trainer and companion, to master and ally, to true siblings. This is something I can finally get through the pokemon themselves_, "I may never have human companions again. But pokemon companions are irreplaceable."_ Ahh … it reminds me of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky. The hero's story is now playing in motion, minus the doom to the world and the time gears and crime jobs. But as a father figure also, it reminds me of that part of the game where the hero and heroine are raising baby Manaphy as their child. My sister is like Manaphy while I'm the couple singled as a father figure. Perhaps that was the reason why I felt much more like a pokemon rather than a human being.

* * *

Checking the garage yesterday, I find myself a bike with a basket on top to ride out in the sub-urban city. But today, I felt like having a meal outside. All thanks to Oscar.

"_I won't be available for a few days since I have to bring back some of our carriage ship. In case you need to do some shopping, I may as well give you one thousand dollars. Lots of restaurants are filled with people ready to eat whatever they have to offer." _Though I didn't ask him to retrieve some of my important thing back at my old country, he still did it for me. I don't know how he did it but who cares.

Grabbing myself the Australian dollars that Oscar gave to me, I picked up my sister and placed her on the basket. Well, it's better than walking. "Want to find something for us to eat?"

"Min! Ccino!" who could easily resist her charms? Most likely somebody oblivious to romance.

"Let's go then sister." With a paddle on my sturdy bike, I take a new ride to my new homeland. I can feel the wind here to be just like my old home, just better. A breath of fresh air that eased my theta.

Going at the nearest town, oh my gosh! Goodness there's a whole ton of restaurants in this country. I could feel my gut telling me that I may get lost on finding a restaurant to have a meal. Not the map location of the town. _"Now what meal should I have for today?" _After touring parts of the restaurant town, I ended up at one of my favorite restaurants. Tokyo Tokyo.

"Minccini. Mincci!" Arriving at the cashier, my furry sister landed next to my cashier.

"Welcome to Tokyo Tokyo sir. What order do you want sir?" the cashier lady smiled at me along with her Mothim hanging at her head. She's indeed a young adult of twenty five years old. I told her that I'll have Shrimp Tempura (Called as wrapped fried shrimp) and one large Red Iced Tea. It should normally be for me. Since I'm not sure if my sister is omnivorous or not, I gave her my vegetables. Seems one small bowl of well-cooked veggies did the trick. If there was one thing that I learned, it would be her stomach capacity. That bowl of veggies did stuff her up. Though I the saying this, my sister flinched every time I took a bite of the fried shrimp.

Leaving that restaurant, something tells me that I should start shopping meals on my own. _"Restaurants will bore my taste buds if I don't start cooking my own meals soon."_

"Minccino. Minccci! Ccino! Min!" sadly, I couldn't understand her speech. But I CAN see her pointing at the nearby river.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you how to speak like sister." Whispering to her hear, she tilted her head in confusion, "Do you want to relax there?"

"Min!" with that happy smile, both of us rode my bike.

Stopping my bike next to the tree both of us were sitting, I am having the scene of my life. My slightly curved lips can answer a lot. With children playing around their new companions, something tells me that Jirachi – no, Sachi was anticipating this. When her world merged with mine, I'm sure the whole world of journalists will be reporting about this unexpected scenario. But this time, this reality will slowly become the reality that I've come to know and love from a video game. Though it's not Pokemon Mystery Dungeon standards, still … I'm starting to enjoy my new life.

* * *

Three in the afternoon. I felt very light after having a scenery break. Riding my bicycle once more, both of us went to the nearby supermarket. The market itself was rather brick country classic from the design of its walls. With enough kinds of beef, pork, poultry, fruits and veggies, I paid the cashier one hundred dollars for the things that will keep both of us fed for an estimated five to seven days. Shopping spree is half way finished though. I had to buy a notebook for me to write my own diary and another one to write my new experiences that New Zealand will offer to me. That is my first new project before I get to write an original novel of mine about my old life in a fantasy genre.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Right now, I am writing my first novel just a day after the pokemon came to our world. I have to be honest though. What Oscar meant by restaurants, he meant customer FILLED UP restaurants! The amount of people eating at those places everyday made me somewhat sick in the stomach. Thus, my resolution is that I should also get used to cooking my own home made food. I can't worry too much about that since I have experience on cooking complicated meals like steamed pork soup, rice cakes, and soy sauce beef. Fruits salad was my new sister's first man made meal that I made myself. Even though Cinna Mint may be a Minccino, I don't just her as a pokemon. She means family. Well then who knows? By tomorrow evening, I have myself a chapter about my trip in New Zealand. I got half of it about the modern food culture which is rather dull overtime. Too much of the same food will always make someone sick._

_-Remy Anima_


	4. Day 3: Best of both worlds

**Innocencia at Maturite (Innocence and Maturity) **

**Summary:** This is a Tie-in prequel story with The Fantasy of Reality through the eyes of Remy Anima. After fleeing from his homeland, he began dreaming a mysterious cry from the echoes of his mind. Until, upon meeting the pokemon to their world, it rekindled his shattered soul back to life.

**Update: Fiery, if you're reading this, this chapter is one of those chapter where I fixed the plot hole. Hopefully, my tie in story can help you more on knowing my OC on your story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Best of both worlds**

_**Timeline: 4 days before meeting Lucy. Day 5 at 9 am.**_

With the sun rising, our faces were greeted by a luminous line of rebirth. Stretching ourselves up, I did a couple warm ups to my body: like Neck Rotating, Arm stretching, Leg Stretching, Chest and Back stretching, and a couple Jumping Jacks. I could only laugh as Cinna mint tried copying my actions. It's hard for me to frown at her attitude. So much optimism that I felt like the sour grapes getting sweetened by her strawberry tongue. Hey, I didn't say that I kissed her lips to lips!

Cooking myself some bacon and some sunny side up eggs, I used the remaining rice last evening to make myself some fried rice. Of course the fruit salad never gets behind since both of us only ate one sixth of the entire fruit salad that I made last evening.

_*Ding Dong*_

"Minccino?" petting her head, I carried her until I opened the doctor. Guess what? It's a mailman! With a Pelipper stalking me! I can't help but feel like that Big Beak was eyeing me. "Ccino?"

"Uhhmmm. Sir … what is your concern here?" I needed a bit of scratching from what's happening now.

"Are you Sir Remy Anima?" this mailman was one of those that carried bright colors that make him look like owning a car washer. Add the Pelipper on the hot-pot … I got the most awkward reality encounter ever. Anyways, nodding was all I did. I had to put down sister for me to carry this package that he's giving to me, "This is something from Oscar Ranui that he wanted to give to you." As he checked his watch, "Thanks for calling our service. Hope we could serve you again." He left the scene that will make my day so weird. I'll never understand why I wanted to break a Pelipper's beak when I was a kid.

After we finished our breakfast, we checked our special package and it turns out I got my old Wii kit back along with my video games too. I'll never understand how he did it. More to that, I got few of my old clothes back and a few novels that I bought when I was a kid. Though I can't name them all, I still remember "The Scorpion's Gate" as one of my mostly read novels. It is written by a politician as well. At the bottom of the package, I got a letter.

_Dear Remy_

_ I hope that I didn't miss out anything that you used from your old country. But nonetheless, I hope you got one chapter done for me to read for my return. I don't know what book you're writing now. But I'm sure that it is something new for us both. I must tell you that there is an upcoming event about a new business opening for the first time at sunset. I'd recommend that you go there with your furry pal. Perhaps you could find an inspiration on that event. The location is at Auckland. It's a bit far from your place. So I highly recommend that you leave early. Enjoy the moment of your new leaf._

_-Oscar Ranui_

* * *

So after tailoring my new home, both of us took a bath together (don't ask what happened) and dressed up for this place he invited us to visit. I still took my bicycle to get there and used my GPS phone to navigate my way around. But I had to ask for directions the old classic way.

Arriving at the event in Auckland, there are lots of people celebrating the opening of a new business about a new human organization. But what made it more wonderful was the fact that they included the pokemon to make the party more enjoyable. From psychic types teaching young kids basic writing skills, to human adults training their new pokemon companion to speak the human tongue, this place is booming with life. Of course we joined the celebration at a drop of a hat.

Looking inside the building left me with so much to choose from. Seeing a line of people buying a book about "Happiness", I joined the fray as well. "Hello there sir. You're one of today's luckiest customers to get your hands on our new book that you can use for your everyday life. This is called 'The key to Happiness'. I hope you and your companion will enjoy reading this." Grabbing my lucky free book and saying my gratitude, both of us kept searching for a book that Cinna Mint that she must learn. An English speech book, along with a 'Normal type Pokemon to English translation book'. Combine these and I got two books totaled One hundred ten dollars.

* * *

After a long bike returning back home, and dealing with her Ice Cream craze along the road, sunset is about to cease. I think dinner would be much more appropriate before I began teaching her.

"Minccino! Mincci! Min!" both of us were having sliced apples and fruit salad for our dinner that night. The apples may not be the ones that I know anymore. But I still accepted it just like every apple.

"I'm sorry sister. I couldn't understand much of what you say."

"Minn…" I hate seeing that disappointed expression.

"Don't glum me up sis. I have a way for me to understand and understand." Smiling, I picked up the book that I need to read after I finish that one chapter by tonight. Curiosity caught the fisher of her face. "Once I learned your language, I can clearly understand everything that you speak." That happy cheer on her face will always be priceless, "Though it won't be quick, I'll do the best that I can." After telling that to her, she looked quite assured.

"But promise me this sister. Can I train you to speak human tongue like me?" please … don't tell me she just swayed her head away from me. "Awww c'mon! I couldn't understand completely on your ow-" the moment she turned around with a goofy face that made my skin as white as a ghost. Oh that laughter.

"Mincci!" Though I don't get her language, it must be a yes after she landed a joke on that night.

"_Just as I learned her world, now she will learn my world. Just what Hannah Montana's signature song says, 'you've get the best of both worlds'." _For the remaining night, I finished the first chapter of my new book about New Zealand.


	5. Day 4: Touring and Remotes

**Innocencia at Maturite (Innocence and Maturity) **

**Summary:** This is a Tie-in prequel story with The Fantasy of Reality through the eyes of Remy Anima. After fleeing from his homeland, he began dreaming a mysterious cry from the echoes of his mind. Until, upon meeting the pokemon to their world, it rekindled his shattered soul back to life.

**Chapter 4: Touring and Remotes**

_**Timeline: 3 days before meeting Lucy. Day 4 at 8 am.**_

It was that morning again where both of us had breakfast. In all honesty, I find New Zealand's cuisine a bit odd. They are like a "take-out" or "to go" kind of food service dependent kind of food culture. Two days ago, I had no choice but to go to a shop and buy supplies for any of the meals that I could find and cook all on my own accord. I had to say that my sister has a sweet tooth mind. I even had to buy Ice Cream for dessert since she's shrugging me for the Ice cream after a test try. I have to do some training on her feeding habits. Even if I'm living like a child again, I still take responsibility for Cinna Mint's well-being. This morning, I cooked sunny side up eggs, some strips of bacon (6-8 strips), fruit salad, two glasses of milk and one cup of coffee (not for sister of course).

Here I was again enjoying another day with her. But ever since I got my Wii back last morning, trust me. She REALLY WANTS TO PLAY after telling her about my Wii during our bedtime last night. How could I say no to that? As much as I'd like to have a swing with her, I just played something easy enough for her to cope since she's too small to even hold a Wii Remote. Bad karma for her. We played New Super Mario Bros Wii … and she liked it. Of course I had to deal with the tough parts of the game. I find it funny whenever she whined at the enemies that defeated her and pouted at me. It was adorable.

If you think parenthood is easy, then my honest answer is no. But since she's a pokemon, I find it much easier. You know, my experience in the series gave me a lot to things to understand by heart. It may be hard for you to believe but for people who played the Pokemon series much more learned on how to deal with maternal responsibilities. You just need to have a deep imagination and sense to understand this hidden moral.

After an hour, I switched in my game for something healthier.

"Miiinn…" well, can't help but be disappointed for making her disappointed. I hate being a bad parent figure.

"Sorry sister. But do you want some morning exercises?" I asked.

"minn … cii .. no?" she wonders. My … audino (I dunno) what to do with her. She likes playing cute but I need to make sure that she doesn't act like a brat. Not my cup of tea.

After setting my Wii Sports CD, I continued my conversation with her, "Did you know that if we take some exercise, we can be livelier?" I said as I set it on to Tennis and play solo. I demonstrated to her on how to play it with a small stick. Gladly she appreciated it. But what I remember having fun with her was playing alongside her. I had to assist her on swinging a Wii remote in a Tennis game; just like a mom, or dad, helping the child with his/her first walk.

"I see you two are having so much fun." Turning around, I knew that voice.

"Morning Oscar! Have you received my first few pages of my short story last night?" I just gave it to him via email.

"Sure did. You gave a few hints about our cuisine being different and odd. Not to mention, the part where you decided to balance having a take-out order and home-made food." As he said that, his Smeargle came in with, waddya know, New York Classic Pizza. Very yummy lunch.

"Smear!" Very glad that he and my sister joined together in the dining room. You see, one part of my house has a painting place for Cinna Mint. Just the day before he left, they were painting her play house. Since both of them didn't finish it last time, they had to do it while I served some home-made fruit salad again.

At last, I gathered everyone and gave ourselves a feast. They were surprised (My sister knew that since yesterday) as to how I managed to cook some meals better than the basic restaurants he eats every day.

"What brings you here anyway sir?"

"Want a tour of my place and some others?" he proposed.

"Sure!" I replied before calling Cinna Mint. " Sister! You want to go outside for a field trip?"

"Minccino!" I bet that's a jolly yes. NOT THAT "YES! YES! YES! Guy" from WWE.

Of course, I decided to bring a bit of my cash in case something catches our eyes. Riding Oscar's van, we arrived at his business place. The lovely factor about it is that it would figure itself as a mansion with gardens. And yes, it was one pm when I arrived.

"Would you care writing another novel?" He asked.

"Just tell what you need." I said with a smile.

"Since … all of us have a pokemon partner for three days that came out of nowhere to us, how about you write your first novel about your partner?" Me and my pokemon? I took the nod.

"You meant my sister?" Cinna Mint hops back to me (if only I could jump like her) and rubbed her a bit on the chin. He giggled at our little 'interaction' before Oscar laid a hand at my shoulder.

"Remy. You should be thankful to whoever brought her to you. I've read both of your eyes this morning. You two are as close as true family. Perhaps, true siblinghood." Until, he whispered to her ear which I heard his secret well. "Take care of your big brother. He was a lonewolf with no friends before. You are the key that gave him life to his empty soul."

I did felt silent. Just … shocked. Was this because he sensed something from me? Or … was it talking about … his days with his deceased child? That resonates to both of us in a matter of only three days. Looking back, I felt so … different from my lost self.

Until he spoke, "You should write that. Maybe a bit extra more. For me to at least pay you, for now, a chapter per month will give you enough profit for a month and a half. You're new to this adulthood. And my business is still small. Just do what you do best. This is a new beginning for you."

Until I can see white smoke behind the building. It smells kinda nice. Even sister finds it nice. "Oscar, were hungry."

"Let's have some 'Maori hangi'." He said as we followed him.

"Maori … Han … jee?" I asked

"It's pronounced hung – ee. It's a steamed food cooked on the soil." As we arrived, oh my goodness he's right! How is it possible to cook something from the earth? I pondered but when I checked the food, I'm bizzared. This is something that the Pangasinenses, Illocanos, and Cebuanos don't usually cook ritualistically.

By now, we took ourselves a seat on stone chairs. There are plates, spoons and forks, and glasses of water set in the ground. I'm glad I managed to try out something new. Not bad for Zealand cuisine. Though I'm assuming she's omnivorous, she can eat a little meaty meal too, _"Lesson learned. She's omnivorous."_ But she feeds herself more to fruits and veggies. I'm glad that I made the right choice to leave. To enjoy it with a true sister like my little Cinna mint, the minccino, it's something I'll forever cherish.


	6. Days 5-6: Tongue of Pokemon and Humans

**Innocencia at Maturite (Innocence and Maturity) **

**Summary:** This is a Tie-in prequel story with The Fantasy of Reality through the eyes of Remy Anima. After fleeing from his homeland, he began dreaming a mysterious cry from the echoes of his mind. Until, upon meeting the pokemon to their world, it rekindled his shattered soul back to life.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tongue of Pokemon and Humans**

_**Timeline: 3 days before meeting Lucy. Day 5 at 2 pm.**_

"How do you find my motherland? Is it tranquil?" I gave him a nod while I finished the remaining of my picked meal. "So … you got plans that need to be done?"

"Yep." Picking up my extra notebook, I continued writing chapter 2 of my first book about New Zealand. While I was writing this chapter, my sister always lay on top of my head. I find it comfortable to the point it flusters my mind.

Thus, for the rest of the afternoon, I began my work to become a novelist by writing my first book written here in my new home and reality.

* * *

_**Timeline: 2 days before meeting Lucy. Day 6 at 10 am.**_

This is another day for me to tailor myself for another walk. Every time I look back at Smeargle, he reminds me of my adopted son. Lost and hungry, I pity the child and brought it at my home. Right now, my said pokemon was painting and decorating the walls of its room as usual. I have to say that I'm impressed by his paintings. But alas, it's still a child growing up.

Arriving downstairs, I can see his pokemon wagging its tail all over the living room. _"Looks like his sister love cleaning so much." _Approaching her, I greeted her morning with a pat on her head. "Morning there little fella."

"Mincci! Minccino!"

"Where's your partner?"

"…. Miinnn?"

"Have you seen Remy?"

"Mincci?"

Sigh, "Where is your big brother?"

"Minccino." Seeing her small arm pointing at the kitchen, I rub her belly a bit as a way of thanks.

Checking the kitchen, I smell something good and strong. Somewhat toxicating. Steam pots are occupying the gas stove. Veggie and meat remains are at the chopping board. To make things much more appealing, the table is already set up with plates, glasses, spoons and forks, and bowls. "Hey there! I didn't know you were cooking something for all of us Remy."

"I … uh-m. I kinda forgot giving you a letter at your email last night that I'll be cooking something for us." This time though, he was wearing a yellow and white shirt and light blue pants. I find his smile rather similar to a smart business man. But his voice does tell a different story. He is now a new person compared to our first meeting in the Philippines. It makes me wonder how he managed to writing something so intricate and creative at his young suffering age. He's no ordinary breed.

…

After we had our lunch, I'm watching him and his pokemon from the veranda of my backhouse. He was reading a book of sorts while he was gesturing his arms to his sister. From the way he's talking, he must be teaching something to his sister. I could say he makes a great parent whether he wanted to marry someone or not. But something tells me there will be a time where Remy has to find a human companion again. If he was affectionate to his pokemon, I think … his pokemon may be the one helping him to be open to humans somewhere in the future.

"Say … Aaaee."

" …mmmuuuhhh."

"Deep breaths sister. Don't tone up too much. You can do it." Seeing his face lowering down at his pokemon's level makes me giggle on how silly those two could actually be. " ... trust … you." That is quite a silent moment for both. It's weird for a gaming kid of modern times like him to be so attached to something that is not so realistic. But … with these creatures … that he loved all throughout his life … roaming around our world, he … turned a new leaf. Metanoia.

"mmm….maaa. aaaaaaeee." Being carried by Remy, I can clearly hear her squeak her own name.

…

"You did it sister!" hugging is a good medicine. Like the first night she hugged me, I return the favor when she accomplished it. "That will be it for today. One letter at a time. Now it's my turn to learn your language sister."

"Minccino! Min!" giving her a piece of our fruit salad, she nibbles it adorably. I've never been this livelier than ever before. Maybe it's because of the pokemon finally joining with ours.

"So … can you say to me, 'I am your sister!' in your own way?" after that nod from her, I'm all ears to learn like a kid once again. I'm like eight year old again, the age I began playing my first Pokemon Game: Pokemon Sapphire Version.

"Min … cci … Minccino!" her tone may be furry for me but I can try to at least understand her

"Can I join now? Let me practice your language with you … together." All I really needed was to pet her on the head and scratch her ears. "Let's start in 1 … 2 … now."

" _Mmmiiiiinnn"_ "I" … _"ccccciiiii"_ "am" … _"Mmmmiiinnnccciiinnnoo!"_ "your sister!"

"Minccino min!"

"You're now saying 'You did it!' … right?" seeing her little head nod at mine, I felt so proud for both of us. I learned to translate her language to English through phonology. She learned to say 'A'!

…

It was late in the evening that both of us slept together at my home. I'll be honest with you. I may not have a torchic to hug at night for warmth. But I got a Minccino to keep me cozy.

Just as I fell asleep, I heard some kind of voice. Being in the sub urban side gives me a feeling that this night, I should be on guard. I quickly picked up my Swiss army knife and set myself up. I bought it myself before since thieves and hostage masters are common in my old place. Plus, since I've lost faith to them, I've learned to get my guard up as an act of defense. The bedroom door was creaking. As I get close to the door, I turned the knob slowly, and …

"FREEZE!"

Wait. No one's … here?

"_Don't get too tense there young man. I mean no harm." Hearing that voice in my head, I dropped my intensity a bit but I'm still on alert. "I know speaking to you in your mind won't make sense. Perhaps, you should wait until morning. You'll receive something. A life changing factor on how you can trust humans again. And how you can make a name for yourself."_

Then the voice disappeared.

When I returned to bed, I can see my sister worried for me. I just gave her a pet.

"Don't worry sister. It's nothing. I thought I heard something." I smiled. "Let's get some sleep."


	7. Day 7-8: Letters and Greetings

**Innocencia at Maturite (Innocence and Maturity) **

**Summary:** This is a Tie-in prequel story with The Fantasy of Reality through the eyes of Remy Anima. After fleeing from his homeland, he began dreaming a mysterious cry from the echoes of his mind. Until, upon meeting the pokemon to their world, it rekindled his shattered soul back to life.

**Chapter 6: Letters and Greetings**

_**Timeline: 1 day before meeting Lucy. Day 7 at 10 am.**_

This day made me very groggy. What was my morning surprise? Hearing my sister's giggling at my yawning voice. But what woke me up was her tail brushing off my face. I took a scent of her and she actually smells nice … just before I wafted a bit of her fur that made me sneeze out and jump me out of bed. Sadly, she hit the floor when that happened.

"Ccino…" that sorry from her was cute to hear. But the moment I saw her, she was pink fur color. Normally, I would freak myself out. But knowing her for the past days, she's not the kind of pokemon that will just lie to me. Earn their trust, and then they will have faith with you, just as you ask for their trust. She was holding a heavy blush that I find it hard to resist.

"It's okay. Don't be sad. I'm fine ya see." If she is happy, I'm also happy. Just before we head down for breakfast, I rubbed her head with my forehead just to have a bit of fun with each other. "You may be pink. But you're still you." Even if I gave her assurance, she did not smile proudly like before. She's kind of like me as of today.

Just as we arrived at the kitchen, a letter was lying over there? _"Did I left this here? Or was it …" _opening it, I began reading its content along with Cinna Mint riding on my let shoulder.

…

_Dear Remy Anima._

_Perhaps you should take your time to understand how your new 'sister' came to your world, which is a must. A few days ago, I granted one teenage girl's wish who also wished the same thing you may have wished a couple years ago. Who knew that her wish would be similar to yours? You ought to be thankful should you manage to find her. But here at my letter, you will play an important role on overcoming your past, your fear of human trust, and striving for your sense of identity. You will have more than just friends that are both pokemon and human beings. This wish gave you the key to build yourself a new family. A new title for you and your future generation to carry on. Leave your previous family tree. You are the start of the 'Anima' family. You truly set yourself apart from the wisdom of society. You knew that running away from your motherland would be a misdeed to their culture if you had no other choice. When you left Philippines, you knew you have to break ties. You stood up against it to build not just your own character, but also your own beliefs and realities … which most of the Filipinos you have met never do to themselves for such a young age. I'm sure you might find it easy to be with humans yet you've got to face your fear of humanity. Do not fear. Your pokemon can lead you to the life you have been waiting for years. Trust your sister and your convictions. Your wife may be praying for your safety as of now._

_-The mysterious voice_

_P.S. Tomorrow, you must find a girl with a pichu and a boy with a houndour. They should be named volt and demon. Tomorrow, you may want to build a memorial for your wife. Sachi will be coming for you._

…

What could this be mean? The two pokemon with names? The only thing I found interesting would be building a memorial for Sachi. "Sweetheart? Did you leave this … for me? Sachi … just … where are you?"

"Minnn …" scratching her little ear, we did the usual preparations for the day.

But this time, I wanted to go to the closest beach of New Zealand. "Nah. It's too far. Maybe I could find a store that sells rocks and stones. Not so pretty though. Just very affordable." Looking at my sister while she nibbled her food, I asked her, "Cinna Mint. Do you want to help me clean and polish some rocks?"

"Min!"

"Well then … let's get shopping." Finishing our last bite of the last remaining fruit salad, we gave ourselves a bath before we left the house.

Riding my bike once again, which I may agree that it made me physically fit, we went to town and found ourselves a "not so camera secured" store. With its diversity available, we picked a few of them and paid about One hundred ten Australian dollars. But what made our trip to town special could come from the fact that a festival will open up with "open arms" tomorrow. Street banners re hanged, musicians and marching bands prepping up their beat up drums and trumpets, you name them all.

Throughout my stay in New Zealand, what stood out the most would be rolling in action by tomorrow.

…

_**Timeline: On the meeting day. Day 8 at 10 am.**_

It was that very day. The day where I have to find the two pokemon with the names "Volt" and "Demon" alongside their human companions. I find it INSANE! Was it asking me to find two needles in a Zealand Haystack?! That was like "Oh screw finding those two! May as well do my wife's memorial first.".

Straying away from the festival, I took a climb from the mountain road near my place and began building my memorial for Sachi, the Jirachi that married me years ago. It's not designed so fancy I know. But Minccino helped me on polishing the stones that made them sparkling bright yesterday. That was the time … my confession time.

"Remember the good times Sachi? You were the legendary shiny Jirachi who saved me from my own suicide years ago. Both of us were seeking compassionate love from each other. You knew what it feels like to be alone as I know on what it feels like to have no one to live with. I remember the day when both of us turned from best friends to a romantic couple. Strange I got married to a pokemon like you instead of a human being. Yeah ... its good old times whenever we mated with each with every night. I did not care at all at that time. Humans are too bland compared to you. We may have lost our child, just as I lost you after your sacrifice to save me once more, but you gave me a new name and a new sibling to be with. Don't worry Sachi ... my wife ... I will find you and your human carrier someday. I may be human but I still feel more as a pokemon even now. Even the minccino you gave me, though I named my new sister Cinna Mint, sees it. I truly owe you my life. So thank you for everything sweetheart. I hope there will be a way or somebody who can help me fix my human half."

As I took another breath, that flute like melody plays.

The one sound where I believed fate has truly given me another chance.

"_Could they be?"_

…

_**-The End. To be followed in The Fantasy of Reality: Reborn.**_

_**Thanks for reading this tie in story. My friend, Fiery, is already working on her Main Series once again. I'll be honest about this though. It is sometimes bizarre to think that humans marry themselves to a Pokemon. But once you come to love the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Series, it won't feel so weird anymore. I hope you're reading this Fiery, for I grew up in the PMD series before I played Pokemon Sapphire as my first main series game**_


End file.
